Teen Titans: Robin's Little Sister
by 101 and more ways to fangirl
Summary: It's just a normal day for the Teen Titan but someone from Robin's past come and haunts him. Will things ever be the same for the Teen Titans. I know i suck at summarys, but please just read it. Trust me it's good. (On hold)


**Hi everyone. I'm really excited to write this story. I will take some ideas of missions, pranks, or just some funny stuff that they could do. _italic _words is either a thought or a message. Also sorry for the people who hasn't seen Frozen yet. In the story is says something that envolves Frozen. Also i'm CRAZY obssesed with Frozen so their maybe some scenes in here that will include Frozen.**

* * *

Robin's Little Sister: Teen Titans

"Come on, Robin! Answer! Answer!" Sparrow yelled into her computer. _Why dosen't he answer any more! _Sparrow thought

"You think you can get away from me that easy?" a man's voice said behind Sparrow in the darkness.

"How did you? You cant- I –I paralyzed you! You shouldn't be able to move!" Sparrow said turning around to face the man. Making sure the computer is still on.

"There's the thing. You shouldn't use moves you dont know that well on people you don't know." Said the voice coming out of the darkness and hitting her in the shoulder, breaking it. Then sweeping her legs, knocking her to the ground and breaking her left leg.

"You are so dead Batman finds out what happened to me!" Sparrow yelled at the man.

"You see ,Sparrow ,I'm not looking for Batman. I'm looking for Robin." Said the man

* * *

It was a normal night for the Teen Titans. Robin walked in the living room to see Beast Boy ans Cyborg playing a video, Starfire cheering them on, and Raven was reading a book. Robin has finished writing his letter to Sparrow and was going to send it tomorrow. So he decided t see what his team was doing. When Robin got to the couch Cyborg has beaten Beast Biy ans cheering in victory.

"Oh, glorious. Cyborg has won the game! In victory I shall make some waffles!" Starfire said flying to the kitchen

"I don't think thats a good idea, Star. It's getting pretty late. How about making it for breakfeast instead." said Robin

"Aww, but..but it's waffles! How can you say now to waffles!?" Cyborg whined

"*yawn* It's getting late guy. I'm gonna hit the hay." said Beast Boy strecting then walking out of the room.

"For once i agree with Beast Boy." Rave said as she closed her book

"Yeah, that game sure did take the life out of me." said Cyborg "Night, guys"

" Night." said Robin

"Robin are you not tired?" Starfire asked

"Yeah, but I need to check something first." Robin said turining to the Titan's computer

"Okay, but don't stay up too late." said Starfire before she too went to bed.

* * *

"Uh, that's strange. I got three calls from Batman and one from..Sparrow!" Robin said to himself as he played the first message.

_"Robin, Come in, Robin...Ugh!" _a girls vioce was heard ove the computer as the first message ended

"_Robin, please answer!Robin!"_

_"You think your brother going to save you? He's two hours away you'd be dead before he even gets he- Ugh!" the vioce said before he was shot back by what sounded like Sparrow kicking him as the secound message ended._

_"Robin, please I need back-up! Batman's on a mission in Japan and he won's answer any of my calls! I need you now! Ugh!" Sparrow said in the last messaige from Batman_

_"Come on Robin! Answer!Answer!" Sparrow vioce came through he rmessage all scared_

_"You think you can get way so easy!" The man's vioce yelled thruough the message_

_"How did you!? You can't- I paralized you! You shouldn't be able to move!"_

_"There's the thing. You shouldn't use moves you don't know that well on people you don't know." The vioce said before there was a battle cry, bones cracking, and Sparrow screaming._

_"You are so dead when Batman finds out about what happened to me!" Sparrow yelled._

_"You see, Sparrow. I'm not looking for Batman. I'm looking for Robin." The vioce said as the message ended._

"Robin to Sparrow! Sparrow come in!" Robin said into the computer. _When was this sent? Two hours ago_! Robin thought. "Sparrow, come in, Sparrow!

"Robin are you okay?" Starfire said coming into the living room "We heard a girls vioce yelling then screaming."

"I'm fine go back to bed." Robin said with worry and anger in his voice.

"No, you're not okay. I can feel it." Raven said coming into the room.

"Dude, who was that?" asked Beast Boy

"Obviously someone very important to him from home and by the sound of it she got captured." Cyborg said slapping Beast Boy in the back of the head to shut him up.

"Hear that, Sparrow. Robin never talked about you." Everyone heard a man's vioce as a silohette came on the screen as did a girl about 15. Wearing a costume similar to Robin's, but the shirt is yellow with brown sleeves under her short sleeve that cover her hands like gloves. A yellow skirt going to her mid-thigh amd brown tights inder her skirt. Black, leather, flat boots coming under her knee. With a brown/black reversable cape, and the same mask as Robin's. She has long (about mid-back), raven black hair that is parted to the left, covering most of her face, and her hands were chained up to the wall (Like Elsa, off of Froze, when she is in the dungen). Looking like she is fighting some kind of pain and the break of unconsionsness.

"Slade." Robin said turning to the computer. "If you hurt her I swear i will-" Robin was interupted by Slade

"Now, Robin i wouldn't hurt a single hair in her head." Slade said as he picked her up by the chin and squished her cheaks. Then threw her back to the ground "Unless you don't what i -

"No, Robin! It's a trap! Don't do it!" Sparrow yellled nexted to Slade "He's gonna betray you!"

"Would you ever shut up!" Slade yelled as he slapped her

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Robin yelled looking like he was going to punch the computer. Luckly his team was there to hild him back. Everyone was shocked by how Robin reacted, even Slade was shocked.

"If you want to see her again, Robin. Met me at warehouse 13 in an hour alone. And if you don't come alone i wil blow her to bits." Slade said as the computer shut down.

"Dude, who was she? Ow?" Beast Boy asked getting another slap in the head but this time by Raven.

"She's my sister." Robin said walking out of the room.

* * *

**So there is the first chapter. Please, please,please review. I'll update as soon as i can.**


End file.
